El Abismo (A Loud House Fanfiction)
by Dope17
Summary: Lori es oficial de policía próxima a ser ascendida a agente del FBI, pero un caso muy peculiar en Seattle se lo impide. Lynn es jugadora y estrella de Fútbol, y Lincoln no ha dado señales de aparecer desde que aparentemente se graduó de la universidad, y los tres comparten un mismo camino. Un abismo de su pasado, que los llevará a Italia Roma. Donde alguien en teoría muerto espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Quisiera saber cómo empezar con ésta introducción. Y aún más con éste fanfic. Que ha estado en mi lista de cosas pendientes desde aquél 26 de Noviembre del año pasado.**

 **Éste será mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Un fanfic que, una vez lean este primer capítulo, quizá sepan por qué es tan especial, al menos para mi.**

 **Sin más que agregar, comencemos.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de la historia y algunos personajes originales. Derechos reservados.**_

* * *

 **El Abismo. Capítulo 1. La pieza faltante.**

* * *

Era pleno otoño en Seattle. Las hojas marrones teñidas por el sol de verano caían al piso, producto del frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno. Era un día muy tranquilo, y para uno de los estados más poblados de los Estados Unidos, el ambiente era hermoso. Observar los tan altos edificios que conformaban la ciudad, así como las edificaciones que cumplían funciones como de centro comercial, hospitales, entre otros. La ciudad de Seattle no era como Michigan. Claro que no. Era diferente en muchos sentidos. Primero que Seattle era un estado totalmente urbanizado. Mientras que Michigan era un poco más… ¿Natural? No. Más rural.

En aquella tarde de otoño en un bar de Seattle, estaban dos personas charlando mientras tomaban durante unos minutos. Minutos en donde había charlas y chistes estúpidos. Era un muchacho afroamericano con lentes, de un metro ochenta, junto a una chica que, aunque medía casi diez centímetros menos que él, se destacaba una figura esbelta, con una ropa relativamente casual. Una blusa azul celeste, junto a una falda de invierno que hacían juego con la lencería conectada a unas medias que sólo una secretaria usaría. Otro rasgo resaltante de aquella bella mujer, sin lugar a dudas era su cabello rubio cuyo corte no bajaba de los hombros. El tipo de maquillaje de la mujer hacía juego con su blusa azul, y su actitud era relativamente suelta con el muchacho, aparentemente más joven que la anteriormente mencionada.

Las risas y anécdotas seguían surgiendo como nunca, puesto a que parecía que los dos, aunque conocidos, no se habían visto en años. Y surgían aún más rápido conforme el reloj avanzaba sin parar.

Cuando las anécdotas ya murieron, y los dos se pusieron al día por decirlo de alguna forma, una tensión inundó el ambiente. Era aquella tensión o silencio de donde las palabras no surgían no por aburrimiento, sino porque parecía que ya no sabían que decir. Pero esto significaba que la razón principal de aquella reunión se hizo presente. La rubia estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, algo muy característico en su familia, mientras que el joven negro ya estaba aclarando su garganta.

-Quien… Ejem… Quien diría que nuestros caminos se juntarían así, Lori… - Clyde McBride decía con una voz un poco más profunda. Acomodando sus lentes, aunque esto era más un mal hábito que tenía el muchacho.

-Si… Literalmente no me hubiera imaginado bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarnos de nuevo… Y así…

-Entonces… Agente especial, ¿Eh?

-Algo así… No he sido ascendida al rango aún. Sigo siendo oficial de la policía local de Seattle, pero quizá… Sólo quizá pueda recibir una promoción… Se vale soñar.

La hermosa Lori estaba con una expresión apagada. Como si sus esperanzas aunque brillaban, éstas eran tenues y frágiles. Miraba su vaso del cual carecía de aquél líquido tan adictivo y embriagador. Una bebida alcohólica de marca fuerte, en la etiqueta decía " _Cocuy de Penca_ " o algo así. El nombre de dicha bebida alcohólica era extraño. Sabía cómo a tequila, pero mucho más dulce y fuerte.

-Ugh… Esta mierda sabe muy bien… ¿Sabes qué es?

-Leí sobre ella durante unos talleres sobre mercadeo en la Universidad antes de cambiar de carrera. – Clyde decía esto sonriendo un poco. El sonrojo de Lori producto del alcohol era notorio, más no mostraba signos de estar ebria – Sólo sé que se fabrica en Venezuela, quién diría que un país con tanta fragilidad política pueda producir cosas así…

-Ni me lo digas, sólo falta que Afganistán desarrolle la cura contra el cáncer. – Al decir esto, Lori rio levemente.

Algo que notó Clyde antes de retomar la conversación, es que la etiqueta tenía un logotipo con un tubo de ensayo. El cual decía " _L. Loud Foundation. Pantentamos y Distribuimos el 30% de los derechos legales y de los productos que producimos_ ". Clyde siempre le había sorprendido ver esta etiqueta, porque ya era algo común de observar.

-Hablando de cosas raras… ¿No se siente extraño que tu nombre esté escrito en ésta fundación indirectamente?

-Muchos de nosotros peleamos con Lisa para que el apellido Loud fuera reconocido, pero no exclusivamente de ella… Sería un dolor de cabeza ver que el 30% de los productos que consumimos tengan el nombre de Lisa en mayúsculas en ese estúpido sello…

-¿Entonces es por ego?

-Algo así…

-Lori… - Clyde miró a Lori fijamente, ya con una mirada determinada. – Escucha, me gradué hace unos meses, y el buró del FBI en Seattle quiere que trabaje con ellos… Es mi oportunidad de ser un agente.

-Oh, cierto… ¿No que ibas a ser un emprendedor? ¿E ibas a competir con Lisa a ese nivel? – Lori miraba al joven afroamericano un tanto tenaz. - ¿Por qué desperdiciar dos años de universidad, para irse a la academia del FBI para ser un agente? ¿No será que aquél amor de la infancia sigue ahí?

-¡D-de ninguna manera! E-eso fue algo momentáneo Lori… - Clyde estaba avergonzado, sí, pero la seguridad volvió a él en cuestión de segundos – Mis razones son muy aparte de perseguir un amor no correspondido…

-¿Cuáles serían esas razones?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo, ¿O si tengo?

-Hmmm… Bien, bien… Y entonces, ¿Sólo viniste a hablar conmigo para presumir que tendrás un empleo el cual yo estoy matándome para intentar conseguir?

-De hecho… He oído que hay un caso actual muy tenebroso…

-Parece que alguien si hace su tarea. – Aquél tono sarcástico tan característico de la rubia surgió. No debía hablar del caso porque ella estaba encargada junto a su compañera de resolverlo.

-El mercader de cadáveres… Dios, que creatividad tienen los policías para nombrar criminales. – El muchacho ya se había estremecido de sólo pensar el nombre del criminal. Se trataba de un asesino oportunista que mataba y vendía los cadáveres en la red profunda en una zona de tráfico de los mismos.

-Ese nombre se lo colocó él mismo Clyde… O bueno, así le dicen muchos de sus compradores que aceptan los interrogatorios de manera anónima.

-Sigo sin entender esa ley… ¿De qué les sirve interrogar a alguien si no le ven la cara, ni saben quién es?

Lori sólo se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. – Nuevos gobernantes, nuevas cláusulas, nuevas leyes. Algunas son hechas para mejorar la eficiencia de la captura de criminales, pero… Mmmm – Aquel sonido fue hecho más como para cortar el tema. Se notaba que Lori no podía o quería hablar de aquel tema, y Clyde captó aquello fuera o no fuera una indirecta.

-Vaya… El tiempo sí que se fue volando, ¿No? – Decía Clyde al ver el reloj en la pantalla del bar.

-Mmmh… Sucede cuando bebes y charlas, supongo – Aquél tono indiferente de Lori daba seña a que el encuentro estaba por terminar.

-Bueno… Fue divertido charlar contigo, "Oficial Loud" – La forma en la que Clyde dijo estas últimas palabras le sacaron a Lori una sonrisa sincera, algo que, más allá de las risas previas, no era tan común en la mujer de cabello rubio. – Y hey, quien sabe, quizá terminemos siendo compañeros de trabajo.

-Si… Quizá…

Aquella visita alegró a Lori aunque su expresión dictara lo contrario… Si tan solo pudiera volver a esos días…

* * *

Era otro día en Seattle, y Lori estaba atendiendo llamadas en su escritorio, mientras revisaba expedientes. Su expresión era fría, y la voz con la que atendía a las familias preocupadas no se distinguía entre una secretaria de cuarta, o una contestadora de baja calidad. El poco interés que demostraba era notorio. Pero seguía dando instrucciones claras de que hacer mientras la policía iba en camino a atender cualquiera que fuera la emergencia.

Los demás policías siempre hablaban de ella. Algunos comentaban que debería estar en una zona más corrupta quizá, porque su desinterés por la labor era más que notorio. Otros esparcían rumores sobre algún pasado oscuro, o inclusive un complot terrorista donde ella se vio involucrada. Lori no era la oficial más querida del cuerpo policial, al menos no por sus colegas, pero si era la más respetada, e irónicamente eficiente.

Después de tres horas y media, antes de si quiera terminar su trabajo de oficina rutinario, un llamado fuerte y claro perturbó el trabajo de la oficial Lori Loud. Provocando que mirara con aquellos ojos verdes heredados de su madre, pero que eran fríos, hacia donde la llamaron.

-¡Oficiales Lori Loud y Viktor Krunemberg! ¡Los dos mi oficina en éste instante!

La voz del comisario Butcher resonó, y seguido de aquél llamado, un azote de puerta siguió. Aunque hubo un silencio generalizado, el ruido típico de teléfonos, oficiales hablando, impresoras, etc, volvió. Viktor era un oficial novato de la fuerza policial. No llevaba ni cuatro meses, pero aun así demostró ser hábil en los pocos casos donde fue colocado. A Lori le ordenaron ser su compañera por tres razones.

La primera, porque Lori llevaba casi cinco años trabajando en esa estación de policía. La experiencia de la chica le serviría y mucho al joven muchacho, aunque esta experiencia fuera menos que la de sus compañeros. La segunda razón, porque ambos fueron colocados para investigar el caso del Mercader de Cadáveres, y aunque la investigación dio un salto importante, se quedó congelada. Y la tercera, pues porque a nadie le gustaba trabajar junto a Lori. Todos daban la misma descripción de ella, y la misma queja "Una novata mandona y rebelde. No sigue órdenes de los más antiguos". "No pasé casi 15 años en la fuerza para que una rubia cualquiera de Michigan que no lleva ni seis meses me dé órdenes. Por mi ella puede quedarse atendiendo llamadas, o fingir ser una prostituta para encontrar proxenetas". Por ende un compañero nuevo que acatara sus órdenes sin dudar era un compañero perfecto.

Viktor era rubio, ojos marrón claro, pero tenía 3 dedos faltantes que fueron reemplazados por una prótesis funcional patentada por la empresa de la hermana de Lori, Lisa. Aunque la ausencia de tres dedos limitara en teoría su trabajo como policía, la prótesis lo volvió un pistolero hábil de hecho. Su cabello era largo, peinado hacia atrás, y siempre iba muy arreglado. Daba la impresión de ser, efectivamente, un novato que aún estaba nervioso.

Lori caminaba, y por su aguda percepción no pudo evitar notar que sus compañeros, sea por urgidos, sea por sarnosos, o inclusive por creerse los más dominantes de la comisaría, le miraban las piernas como si fueran hienas viendo un buen pedazo de jamón. Nadie había intentado acercarse a hostigar a Lori, en ésa nueva década el acoso sexual era severamente castigado… Y ya todos los ladrones y traficantes que Lori había interrogado, jamás terminaban con todos sus huesos completos si se atrevían a faltarle el respeto, aunque esto era más una forma de decir que se hacía respetar.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta, y aunque Viktor se veía bastante ansioso, puesto a que el caso del Mercader lo traía bastante estresado desde hace ya un tiempo, tenía ese aura de seguridad que hacía que Lori si se sintiera a gusto trabajar con él. Se miraron mutuamente, y acto seguido Lori le dijo en voz baja.

-Pase lo que pase Viktor, recuerda estar calmado y centrado.

-S-si Lori, tengo que estar calmado… Y-y…

-Centrado.

-S-sí, eso…

Los dos entraron a la oficina, y vieron ahí al comisario Butcher. Un hombre gordo, con algunas canas resaltando su cabello marrón cenizo, una barba de candado, pero en la oficina pulcra del comisario estaba un sujeto que, posiblemente llevaba ya 35 años. Aunque se viera más joven. El hombre llevaba consigo un traje con una placa plateada que decía brillantemente "Detective S. Should". Lori al inicio no reconoció al detective por la barba que tenía, pero cuando leyó la placa, un vago recuerdo de hace ya casi 7 años o más. Pero aun así, aunque el sujeto se le hiciera familiar, no podía recordar de donde lo conoció.

-Oficiales, conozcan al detective Specer Should. Uno de los detectives de mayor prestigio del FBI, y un amigo mío muy estimado. – El comisario Butcher tras decir esto, caminó con las manos detrás de su espalda lado a lado – Debido a que el caso del Mercader se está extendiendo demasiado, decidí hacer una llamada al buró para pedir asistencia y colaborar con el perfil del criminal. Como habrán podido apreciar, el caso quedó congelado por más de un mes.

-Intente hacer el perfil de un criminal cuya metodología sea profesional, y que tenga horarios tan volátiles. – Dijo Lori con una voz fría y sin emoción alguna.

-C-comisario… Con todo respeto, Lori tiene razón. No hay testigos ni una pista que nos diga quién es el Mercader… No podemos hacer un análisis inexacto.

-Caucásico, de entre 20 y 37 años. Quizá mida un metro ochenta para facilitar el transporte de los cadáveres. Asesina con una bala en la tráquea exactamente, lo que deja a sus víctimas agonizando por unos tres minutos y medio hasta que decida dar el segundo balazo como ejecución, pero no lo realiza, dejando que o mueran ahogadas por su sangre, o por rotura de las vértebras principales del cuello. Demostrando una clara conducta soberbia y que ejerce control sobre su víctima. Quizá se excite haciendo esto, y quizá trabaje en equipo.

Después de aquél monólogo, los dos oficiales quedaron callados viendo que, el detective, ya tenía el relativamente vacío archivo del caso del Mercader. Mirándolo de manera simple, como si él mismo lo hubiera escrito. Y la precisión de aquel perfil era tan… Dejó atónitos a todos los presentes, incluido el comisario.

-Ejem… ¿Cómo está tan seguro del perfil, Detective? – Dijo Lori, casi en un tono un poco más desafiante y burlón.

-Los criminales que realizan éste tipo de actos suelen tener un 87% de probabilidades de ser caucásicos jóvenes. El dominio y la excitación sexual no sólo se manifiestan en las violaciones y crímenes del mismo, oficial. Sino también en actos que el individuo realiza para ejercer control sobre la víctima, como matarla de una manera cínica.

Aunque Viktor se vio sorprendido, y hasta por su cabeza pensó que la ayuda del detective les facilitaría el caso, la expresión de Lori era, por el contrario, una expresión de molestia. El orgullo de una Loud era lo más sagrado para las mismas, y lo que hizo el detective fue afectar el orgullo de Lori Loud. En tiempos pasados, Lori le refutaría y armaría un pleito sólo porque no le gustaba el detective, y no estaba muy lejos de hacer dicha acción.

-Tamaño perfil realizaste en tan solo unos minutos Spencer.

-No es nada, es una técnica general que los del FBI usamos. Es algo de rutina de hecho… - La humildad con la que decía aquello no ofendió a Lori, pero sí que provocó que el ego del comisario aumentara.

-¡Lo ven! ¡¿A caso necesitamos a un profesional del Buró para capturar a un simple enfermo mental?! ¡Pues con lo que me han demostrado, parece que necesitamos hasta a las fuerzas militares! – La forma de hablar del comisario era muy imponente. Dejando callados a los dos oficiales, mientras él gritaba y los reprendía - ¡Ya son 6 víctimas contadas desde que inició el caso, y se presumen que puede haber el triple de ellas sin aparecer! Y ustedes siendo mis mejores oficiales… Y no han podido atraparlo… Hombre, ¡Ni el perfil han logrado construir!

-Pero aun con el perfil, de nada servirá tenerlo hasta no establecer un patrón de ataque concreto, comisario. – Al decir esto, la atención de Butcher se desvió a Spencer. Y en buen momento, porque si seguía gritando, Lori estaba más que segura que le gritaría de vuelta. Pero con un temple que había logrado formar en los cinco años que llevaba en aquél empleo. Más si algo era lo que definía a Lori, y bueno, a las Loud en general, era lo temperamentales que solían ser. – Lori tiene en parte razón. La forma de atacar del ignoto es bastante pulcra. No deja ni un solo rastro. Y eso que con la nueva tecnología para investigaciones criminales facilita el encontrar evidencia hasta en lo más mínimo… Pero con el perfil, puedo afirmar que la investigación avanzó en un 30%.

-¡Excelente! Es hora de presentar el perfil, y dar caza a éste infeliz de-

-Disculpe, comisario. – El que interrumpió la charla fue Viktor, y no Lori, quien interrumpió. – Pero aun con el perfil del ignoto, lo último que queremos es darle más publicidad de la que ya tiene. Digo… Se sabe que los que trabajan en la red profunda no son simples Amateurs, son parte del crimen organizado… Lo que necesitamos ahora es poder capturarle e interrogarle sobre sus clientes y/o aliados…

-Esa es una excusa muy ridícula, pero sobre todo ¡Inaceptable Krunemberg! – El grito del comisario no se hizo esperar, y aunque Krunemberg era alguien inseguro, se mantuvo firme muy similar a como Forest Gump lo hizo durante la escena de la armada.

-Comisario Butcher – Habló Spencer.

-Ahora no, Spencer. No puedo permitir que mis oficiales demuestren tal grado de insolencia.

-Si no lo demostraran, no habría dicho un hecho crucial… - Cuando Spencer dijo esto, el comisario y Lori lo vieron. – Los criminales de la red profunda jamás trabajan solos. Siempre en organizaciones para nada pequeñas… Publicar el perfil sólo los incitaría a cometer crímenes de manera pública, y eso provocaría pérdidas de vidas innecesarias.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres, Spencer?

-¿Qué tal de una cacería furtiva por las zonas escolares de Seattle? – Antes de que Lori permitiera que el comisario procediera a reprenderla, o de decir cualquier cosa, Lori continuó – Ya que vamos a perfilar en base a supuestos al ignoto, basémonos en las víctimas que más han salido a la luz. Son generalmente estudiantes de secundaria. Podríamos tomar de ejemplo la escuela pública que está cerca de la Calle Principal del Noreste.

-Vaya, oficial Loud, parece que aprende rápido los métodos básicos de perfilamiento. Es una buena idea. En lugar de sólo interrogar a los padres y amigos, ir en cubierto y observar cualquier actividad sospechosa. Si no hay acción en ésa zona en un rango de una semana, cambiaremos la zona de cacería en las escuelas próximas… Ahora, oficial Loud, ¿Por qué esa escuela específicamente?

-Pues… Es una corazonada, más que otra cosa. – Una mentira. Lori la escogió principalmente porque esa escuela pública le recordaba a la escuela donde ella estudiaba. En aquel pueblo que le trajo alegrías y desgracias.

* * *

Un partido de Futbol estaba en progreso, ya casi terminando. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que el partido acabara, y el equipo local y los visitantes iban empatados 2 a 2. Lynn Loud estaba en posesión del balón, y aún faltaban varios metros hasta la cancha contraria. El equipo mixto italiano era bastante hábil jugando. No por nada eran considerados como los dioses europeos del Futbol, no tanto por cuanto ganaran, sino por el talento que demostraban. Lynn tenía que ser rápida. El reloj corría mientras ella analizaba sus posibilidades para anotar el gol ganador, y lo que podía reducirlas.

3 jugadores en frente, la defensa que consistía en dos, y el portero. Ya uno estaba preparado para adelantarse, e intentar quitarle el balón a como dé lugar. Cuando vio que el jugador se armó de valor, y decidió hacer la jugada arriesgada, pudiendo costarle una falta, Lynn se anticipó, y logró patear la pelota de forma que paso por su cabeza, y burlar al audaz que intentó taclearle de manera disimulada. Los otros dos no se hicieron esperar, y uno se posicionó detrás de ella a metro y medio, y el otro fue directo a ella. Dispuesto a quitarle el balón a Lynn para pasárselo al de atrás.

Lynn dio un vistazo panorámico que no duró ni medio segundo, y pudo deducir 3 cosas.

La primera, es que el jugador que va a proceder a quitarle la pelota es zurdo, si se acerca a él lo suficiente, puede o forzar a que dé un traspiés y burlarlo, o bien a darle la confianza suficiente para que intente quitársela y proceder a pasársela al jugador más cercano.

La segunda era que tenía a dos jugadores detrás de ella a los lados izquierdo y derecho, si ganaba tiempo, podía pasarla a uno de los dos, y proceder a correr a máxima velocidad.

La tercera, es que podía estimar que le faltaban 4 minutos con once segundos, y el número once era de la suerte, así que cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, procedió su jugada.

Pie derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, estaba cerca de Lynn el jugador, y no podía reposicionarse para patear la pelota con todas sus fuerzas al delantero, así que un pase corto bastaría. Lynn entonces con un rápido movimiento posicionó la pelota justo detrás de su talón, y con un toque, pero que por cualquier ley física que existiera y explicase el fenómeno, terminó por hacer que la pelota fuera a una velocidad increíble dirigida a los pies de su compañero de la derecha, y para evitar un choque, logró girar estando muy pegada a su contrincante, y quedar a su espalda antes de que él si quiera se diera cuenta de qué pasó.

Cuando los jugadores cayeron en cuenta que Lynn no era la portadora de la pelota, fueron instantáneamente a buscar la pelota con la mirada. Lynn sabía que en el flanco izquierdo le daría oportunidad a la defensa de acomodarse, por eso giró a la izquierda, aunque pasó a la derecha. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la defensa fue directo al jugador portador, descuidando a Lynn Loud.

Un minuto, y el jugador sabía que debía atraer a la defensa y a parte de los medio campistas. Los despistaba, pero no lo dejaban acercarse.

Treinta segundos, ya estaba semi acorralado. No lo dejarían anotar, debería tirar la pelota a cualquier lado y arriesgarse a un tiro libre.

Veinticinco segundos. Patea la pelota y esta vuela por encima de todos. Al inicio quieren ver a donde caerá, pero está muy arriba. Veinte segundos, cae, y rebota una, dos, y la tercera vez, aparece un rayo castaño con uniforme rojo y blanco con el número uno en espalda, recibiéndola. Quince segundos, y cuando quieren ir por ella tanto los que rodean como la defensa, ya era tarde, Lynn Loud fue volando a la cancha rival.

Diez segundos, Lynn ya estaba a cinco metros de la cancha, e iba acercándose como un rayo. Nueve, y para arriesgarse, decidió hacer una maniobra de burla, pasando la pelota por su espalda, haciendo que caiga en su pecho, faltaban cinco segundos, y cuando la pelota reboto en su pecho, Lynn aplicando lo que aprendió de artes marciales y gimnasia, y para hacerlo más irreal, se dirigía ella al poste de la cancha, para a tan solo metro y medio del portero dar una patada en el aire tan fuerte, que aunque el portero la agarró, esta iba con tanta fuerza que se le escapó de las manos, pegando al poste contrario y adentrándose en la portería con una velocidad inimaginable. Todo para que Lynn cayera de lado, oyendo a la multitud enloquecer, y oyendo en ése último segundo que faltaba, al árbitro pitar el final del partido. Ella en el suelo, exhalando con satisfacción.

Los compañeros de juego de Lynn fueron a ella, la cargaron y festejaron con una Lynn que, había dado no el cien por ciento, sino casi el quinientos por ciento de sí misma en ésa jugada que sólo ella hubiera podido lograr. Pero estaba exhausta, sintiendo los vitoreos, y a la vez cómo su cuerpo le dolía. Le faltaba el aire, y sus compañeros se enteraron de esto, porque los paramédicos fueron a revisarla. La estaban oxigenando en ése momento, y tuvieron que llevarla en camilla a la enfermería.

En las gradas, el señor Lionardo decía a todo pulmón -¡Dannazione!, ¡non posso crederci!

\- Le dije, estos jugadores son hábiles, sobre todo teniendo a la Loud en su equipo… Por cierto, debería moderar su lenguaje señor.

-Mi scusi, Signore Alecx. ¡Pero il futbol es lo más importante para un italiano!

-Creo que esos son los Brazileños y Argentinos, señor. Pero… He de admitir que fue un partido espectacular.

-¡Cómo no va a serlo! Yo le dije, ¡Il partido que viene será il más estasiante di todos!

-Claro que tenía razón… Pero honestamente, hubiera preferido quedarme en el museo… No tolero el ruido.

-Mi scusi, Signore Alecx. – Ya los dos señores, uno de apariencia robusta, y otro más delgado con una vestimenta un tanto extravagante, consistiendo en un sombrero, y un traje con plumas negras. Dos guantes blancos, un bastón con un cuervo en la mano, y anteojos de sol. Pareciendo un vampiro, se levantaron. E iban conversando mientras salían del estadio de futbol, hasta estar justo en la salida de éste. Quedándose quietos en la puerta seguían con la conversación- ¿La cena è ancora attiva?

-¿Scusi?

-Que si la cena sigue in pie. Signore debe practicar su italiano.

-O si, scusi. Pero es que me siento tan fascinado por el arte de su museo… Y desde que tengo este horario de dar clases los lunes miércoles y viernes, para luego ir al museo martes, jueves y sábado. No me permite aprender más italiano que el básico.

-Sigue sin ser una scusa signore. La cena será entonces a las once di la noche, ¿Veritá?

-Si.

-Di acuerdo. ¿Necesita que lo lleve a su hogare?

-No no, no sería capaz de pedirle que se tome tamaña molestia. Puedo caminar a mi hogar.

-Di acuerdo. ¡Hasta mañana Signore Alecx!

-Hasta mañana, Jefe Leonardo.

Tras ésta pequeña conversación, el hombre de aspecto extravagante en lugar de salir del estadio, se adentró al mismo, caminando aprovechando que no había tanta multitud. Localizando rápidamente la enfermería. Había un guardia de seguridad, vigilando la puerta que separaba la misma con el resto del pasillo. Caminó bastante obvio frente a él, y cuando el guardia lo vio, inmediatamente lo llamó – _¡Guarda!, non puoi essere qui signore. Questa è un'area riservata._

El hombre se detuvo, y lo observó, y con un italiano tosco dijo - _¡Oh! Scusami, ma vengo a vedere mia figlia. Ero così preoccupato per lei ... ¡È lei che ha segnato il gol della vittoria!_

Lo que dijo, dio una expresión de molestia al guardia. El tono con el que dijo lo que sea que haya dicho, no lo convenció ni un poco. Y quizá mencionar que ella anotó para la victoria no mejoró las cosas…

\- _Non mi interessa chi tu sia, non posso lasciarlo andare. E anche se potessi, non lo farò. Quindi vai a preoccuparti di un altro lato, rognoso americano._

El hombre extravagante hizo ademan de irse de largo, pero cuando el guardia se descuidó, el hombre extravagante sacó un cuchillo mariposa y lo apuñaló en el cuello cortando la yugular. Antes de que el guardia pudiera hacer algo o reaccionar, el cuchillo al ser retirado provocó que el cuello de éste brotara una cantidad abundante de sangre, cayendo, y este lo sostuvo, apretando la herida para no hacer un desastre.

-Odio a los maleducados… Y odio que me digan americano… Debio pensarlo antes de insultarme signore… - Los alaridos de dolor, y de desesperación del guardia eran ahogados por la sangre que se adentraba en su tráquea. – Mmm… - Observando en frente, avistó una zona con pasto de Futbol a unos diez metros. – Esto tardará un poco… Hace años no me divertía con esta emoción. – el hombre extrajo con mucha dificultad un pañuelo rojo bastante largo, y ató éste alrededor del cuello del guardia después de unos minutos. Asfixiando al mismo y deteniendo el sangrado. Procediendo a cargarlo, y arrojarlo en el mismo. Cuando éste intentó quitarse el pañuelo, el hombre le dijo - _Se lo rimuovi, morirai di sanguinamento. Farai meglio a trattenere il respiro finché non tornerà. E forse... ti ho ucciso velocemente._

El hombre se aproximó, y cuando el guardia intentó sacar su arma, éste sintió una mano firme sujetar su muñeca, y retirar su radio. – No los necesitaras… - Dijo en voz baja más para sí mismo que para el guardia, porque no le interesaba si lo escuchaba o no. Se adentró a la enfermería, y sorpresa. La suerte le sonreía. Lynn Loud estaba dormida plácidamente. Inconsciente quizá. El hombre caminó hasta su camilla, e inhaló muy cerca de su cuello. Y haciendo una expresión con sus lentes de éxtasis, riendo de manera un poco cínica - ¡Vaya que tenías que ser tú, Lynn!... Tan talentosa, tan hábil… Justo como tu hermano… Y natural… Sin esteroides… ¡Debí explorarte más! – Tras decir esto, acarició la mejilla de Lynn, con una delicadeza atroz. En éste momento ella estaba a su merced. El hombre podía sólo matarla así como así. Pero ahí estaba, viéndola fijamente. - ¿Cuántos años van ya? Tengo 35… y la última vez que te vi… Tenías quince… ¡ocho años! Ocho años desde la última vez… Cómo pasa el tiempo… Y eres tan linda... Creo que el tiempo te favoreció.

Tras decir todo esto, vio su guante manchado de sangre, y solo pudo hacer un gesto de molestia. Se quitó los lentes de sol, y observó su panorama. – Bien, hay bolsas grandes en ése lugar… Tengo mis guantes de repuesto… La carta… donde está… - Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un sobre de pergamino sellado. – Bien… Esto será rápido… - Colocó el sobre en la mesa de al lado de Lynn, fue rápido a buscar una bolsa grande de color azul, y antes de irse, volteó para ver a Lynn Loud una vez más. – Como te extrañé… A ti y a tu hermano… Ya espero poder divertirme con ustedes algún día. – Decía mirando con aquella fría sonrisa, y aquellos ojos tan únicos a Lynn Loud. Uno de color negro, y el otro pálido, frío, de color verde aguamarina.

* * *

 **Tal como lo están apreciando, es aquél fanfic que prometí subir. La secuela de reglas para una vida. Prometí que sería más oscuro, mórbido, algo tabú, pero prefiero empezar con juego previo… Algo que no supere mis niveles de maldad todavía. Para luego escalar en algo mucho, mucho peor.**

 **Aquí van mis típicos dramas idiotas de las notas de autor.**

 **La escuela me carcome (vaya novedad), terminé con mi novia con la que llevaba 4 años (cuando les digan que necesitan un tiempo, jamás acepten. Luchen por mantenerla con ustedes, hasta que ya no puedan. Y también, aprendan a rendirse en lugar de llenarse de falsas esperanzas. Por favor, háganme caso). Ya no trabajo en la morgue, y he recaído en depresión (yey).**

 **Espero que éste fanfic reciba tanto apoyo como la primera parte. Voy a ponerle todo el cariño del mundo (porque la musa parece que sólo aparece cuando sufro), y espero que ustedes lo disfruten de corazón.**

 **Un saludo a:**

 **Ficlover93**

 **Ganctus**

 **CSR Stories**

 **J.K. Salvatori (si es que aun vives, pana me preocupas)**

 **Lukas Ruderer**

 **Y a todos los que me apoyaron desde el inicio.**

 **Feliz Nochebuena, Navidad, y año nuevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RC Current – Te escribí una respuesta anterior. Decía que si no fuese porque mi corazón llevaba hecho añicos desde noviembre del año pasado, te daría la razón. Dije lo de rendirse porque, preferí solo dejar que la relación muriese, y rendirme con ella, a seguir una fantasía tóxica. No me arrepiento de lo que dije, y de verdad, gracias por tus palabras.**

 **CSR Stories – Ojalá puedas ver esto. JK Salvatori ya desertó, porque es de Maracaibo. Y varios más van en la misma… Espero leas mi manuscrito, y los que vendrán. Y venga hermano, supongo que mi neutralidad la perdí porque desde que mi Ex me dejó, me dediqué a escuchar a Neutro Shorty (Vaya ironía, ¿no?) y a salir de fiesta (que sólo me hizo sentir más miserable) para luego volver a mis Hobbies. Una curiosidad. Soy y me expreso como venezolano, pero si me oyeras hablar creerías que soy de cualquier otro país. Mi forma de hablar si es neutra, más mis expresiones me delatan.**

 **Ficlover 93 – Si te desapareciste voy a ir a tu casa y te obligare a volver, desgraciado. Aun leo tus historias, pero no he posteado reviews porque, he perdido la pasión por leer hasta hace poco.**

 **Sonikdc – Camarada, tampoco ha sido mi año. Si te lees esta nota del final, verás a qué me refiero. Gracias por leerme, y espero dar un producto de calidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El primer contacto suele fallar.**

Eran las 8 de la tarde en Seattle. El cielo estaba ya con un negro profundo en él. Las nubes eran gris oscuro, como si fuesen producto de un fumador regular, exhalando las bocanadas de humo producidas por su veneno. Por su vicio. Las estrellas estaban brillantes en aquel desastre que era el firmamento, mientras que el sonido de los autos, aun por la hora, se apagaba. Era una zona apartada de Seattle. Una zona casi sin contaminación, o al menos sin el escándalo que producían los autos y clubes nocturnos de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

Imaginar que todo este escenario del primer mundo como si fuera una película es posible. Los animales tales como ardillas, pájaros, mapaches, entre otros pueden verse por la ciudad a diferentes horarios del día. La belleza de esta ciudad, sin embargo, no radica en su paisaje. Ni mucho menos en su naturalidad y/o humildad. Radica en su desarrollo como una ciudad real. Una ciudad desarrollada. Con aquél edificio tan característico que parecía una aguja espacial, sin dudas Seattle sería una de las mejores opciones para cualquier turista.

Bueno, lo sería a la perfección si no fuese porque, a las ocho de la tarde, en un callejón sin salida. Un vestido blanco y hermoso, con el borde de donde estaría la falda con manchas rojas. Una hermosa chica de no más de diecisiete años, pelirroja, con pecas y ojos verdes sin vida. La forma en la que estaba colgada no era del cuello, sino de sus manos haciendo una pose parecida a la crucifixión. Tenía agujeros en las manos y en los pies, y una herida que pudo haber sido la causante de su muerte. Una apuñalada al costado izquierdo.

El hermoso cadáver de la chica emulaba la imagen del nazareno crucificado.

-Creí que no volvería a ver algo referente al cristianismo desde que me fui de Seattle.- Comentó la oficial Loud que veía ya el cuerpo de la chica sin ningún tipo de compasión. Algunos creerían que esa mirada de indiferencia a un muerto, sería producto de tanto ver cadáveres y homicidios. Pero lo cierto es, que Lori Loud no había sentido empatía o compasión por la carne muerta desde hace ocho años si no es que más. Ella observaba a los forenses fotografiando al plagio de cristo, buscando rastros de evidencia en esta. Como si destriparan una obra y la desentrañasen hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Lamentablemente, los crímenes productos de una religión son algo comunes. – La voz tan pacífica del detective Spencer era como un golpe directo a la realidad de Lori – Aunque… a veces es por burla a la misma religión.

-Agatha Perkins. 17 años, desaparecida por 3 semanas. A la semana 2 hicieron el llamado. – Decía el oficial Krunemberg con una libreta – Un colega de su trabajo hizo el llamado. No tiene padres registrados o responsables. Puede que sea…

-Huérfana, o desahuciada. – Dijo Lori.

-Exacto. – Respondió Viktor. – No tenemos muchos datos de ella, más allá de que no terminó la secundaria.

-Excelente reporte oficiales Viktor y Lori, ¿Algo más que acotar referente a la víctima?

-La causa de muerte pudo haber sido estrangulamiento. Al juzgar por el escenario y la sangre, murió en otra parte y fue arrastrada aquí. Pero habría que esperar al reporte forense.

-No realmente, señorita Loud. – El oficial Should se levantó con sus guantes blancos y su cabello desordenado. Parecía no haber dormido en dos días.

-¡D-detective Should! D-disculpe a mis oficiales… - El comisario volteó con algo de rabia en su semblante, dirigiendo la mirada a los dos oficiales en cuestión – No están entrenados previamente, me hago responsable de toda la mediocridad de la que sean capaces de enseñar…

-No hace falta disculparse. La observación que hizo Lori es, de hecho, válida. – El detective miraba al cadáver con unos ojos apagados, pero llenos de curiosidad. – La herida al costado pudo haber sido pre-mortem, pero la marca de su cuello indica estrangulamiento. Quizá la hayan torturado, y luego la hayan asesinado. Y todo este ritual… Parece que nuestro ignoto es algo cristiano.

-¿Está diciendo que el mercader de órganos puede tener algún tipo de pasión por el cristianismo? Jesús bendito…

-Perdone mi osadía, comisario. Pero, por si no escuchó lo que comenté hace unos minutos atrás, a veces los homicidas que realizan estos actos en nombre de la religión es por burla o…

-Fanatismo. – Finalizó Lori, viendo con desprecio el cadáver. La frialdad de su voz alteró a Viktor, y a su jefe.

-¿Algún problema, Loud?

-Sólo me dan nauseas las referencias al cristianismo. – Lori decía esto mientras caminaba alrededor del cadáver.

Su jefe comenzó una reprimenda la cual ella ignoró. Así era la rutina en general. Ella decía o hacía algo que a su jefe no le gustaba, pero que no rompía las reglas, Viktor trataba de distraerlo con algo de información extra, a veces funcionaba y otras veces no. Pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Hace cuánto que no había visto algo referente al catolicismo, o cristianismo? Desde que acompañó a su hermano menor al funeral de aquél psicólogo que les arruinó la vida, pero que, a su vez, le salvó la vida a su hermano. Salvó a su hermano de ellas, de su familia, de la maldición de vivir con ellas. Recordaba bien la misa que se dio, para el descanso eterno del patán. Recordaba la presentación. La misa duró una hora, pero la parte más tortuosa fueron las palabras de los que, con el corazón destrozado, o con la cordialidad más simple y cínica del mundo, decían sus palabras.

Y recordaba las palabras de su hermanito a la perfección.

" _Que dios tenga piedad de nosotros. Que dios tenga piedad del Doctor Demon Aleccal Scalizander_ ". Esas palabras que dictaba el padre, sonaban en la cabeza de Lori. La voz tranquilizadora, y a la vez sobrenaturalmente calmada del sacerdote, sonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de la rubia. Sonaban una y otra vez, mientras ella examinaba el cadáver colgado.

" _Que el señor esté con ustedes_ " Observando el rostro sin vida, ni expresión de la muchacha.

" _El salvó la vida de nuestra… mi hija… Y quizá fue el soporte que mi esposo necesitó para..._ " Los brazos de la muchacha; eran pálidos, y en el sector cercano a los hombros de la misma, lleno de pecas como varias de sus hermanas.

" _Pudo haberme matado. Pedí que me matara, e hizo algo peor. Me salvó._ " Sus piernas, para tener diecisiete años, tenían ya musculatura. No había rastro de fluido seminal, o sangre por debajo. No pudo haber abuso sexual… A menos no a simple vista.

Las voces, las palabras, los discursos de los últimos momentos del funeral rondaban. Algunas de consuelo, otras con lágrimas, otras en shock. Y cada una sonaba cuando Lori veía una extremidad. Cuando veía el rostro sin vida. Cuando veía la herida.

" _Lo quise más que a mi propio padre… Y si no es por él, quizá mi familia me hubiera matado, o peor…_ " Lori pudo observar algo. Justo en el omoplato derecho. Era leve y parcial, pero parecía…

-Detective.

El detective Should dejó de hablar con el comisario.

-¿Te importa, Lori? Necesitamos terminar la charla del perfil psicológico antes de-

-¿Qué necesita, oficial Loud? – La voz del detective, opacando la autoridad de forma pasiva del comisario, fue calmada como siempre.

-Creo que el ignoto no es el mercader de órganos…

Aquello sí que intrigó al detective. No perdió tiempo, y se dirigió hacia la oficial Lori Loud de inmediato.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Lori, con esa frialdad de sus ojos color verdes, observó fijamente al detective. Pero esta vez con un brillo que, aunque sonase ridículo, parecía devolverle la vida a su semblante. - Mírelo por usted mismo. – Respondió la oficial señalando con el rostro hacia el cadáver.

Spencer vio éste. La espalda estaba intacta. No pudo haber habido rastro de pelea, hostigamiento, o alguna sodomización sexual que lastimase la espalda. Pero había una herida en el omoplato derecho. Una herida que parecía ser producto de alguna quemada. Un tallado, o algo semejante.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y con una expresión más brillante, dijo – Bendito el viento del oeste, porque el nazareno resucitó. – Dijo, llamando de inmediato a todos y cada uno de los forenses, para que fotografiasen lo que parecía ser un código de barra.

* * *

Un joven en sus treinta y tantos años estaba; con un saco del más fino corte, incluso para un italiano, caminando por el parque. Tenía un bastón con forma de cuervo, unos guantes de terciopelo blancos, unos lentes de luna llena con cristal rojo y un sombrero de copa, caminando en las calles de Roma a altas horas de la noche. Veía con bastante atención a una joven chica que, caminaba por la calle iluminada con sus amigas. La chica era hermosa. Cabello castaño, ojos color miel, y una ropa de posible origen argentino. El estilo era bastante femenino, pero con un marcado toque deportivo. Consistía en unos pantalones que se ajustaban a la cadera y muslos, un top que llegaba hasta su ombligo, un suéter color rojo, con el número uno marcado por detrás.

¿Hace cuánto que el Dr. Scalizander siguió a quien fue, en una época más simple, su paciente más co-dependiente? Hace ya veinte minutos. Lynn Loud Jr estaba con dos chicas. Una chica con cara algo alargada, y otra con un semblante más adorable y cuerpo más petite que ella. Cookie y Sarah. Cookie era una amiga de la infancia de Lynn, quien de hecho, intentó salir con Lincoln para un baile con anterioridad, y Sarah es una amiga del alma prácticamente, o al menos eso podía deducir el ex-psicólogo. La forma tan animada como hablaban las tan entusiasmadas americanas, era digno de una película.

-¿Saben cuál es la única cosa que más extraño de Michigan, a parte de los bosques? ¡Los desgraciados clubes!

-¡Sarah! Por dios, ¡Habla más bajo, estamos en público! – Decía Cookie.

-Son europeos, ¡Duh! No van a entender una mierda de lo que decimos porque, ¡Venimos de la gloriosa américa! – Esta última frase la dijo con una burda y obviamente mal hecha imitación del presidente de los Estados Unidos. – Haremos grande a América. El bien de américa es el bien del mund-

Esto último no lo pudo decir por un golpe de parte de Lynn, quien no paraba de reír.

-¿Es acaso 2018 como para que imites al naranjudo? – Reía la deportista Loud. Su amiga se reincorporaba del golpe, y se lo devolvía con la misma intensidad amistosa.

-¡Cavaste tu tumba, Loud!

Ella se montó sobre Lynn, forzando a que se tambalease un poco. Cookie se unía a la diversión también. Cuando Sarah cayó de la espalda de Lynn, se pusieron las dos en posición de boxeo.

-¡En guardia, Forest! – Dijo Loud lanzando un gancho derecho falso, es decir, que sólo rozase con ella. Sarah lo esquivó obviamente, y asestó un gancho izquierdo falso también, con la palma abierta, en su abdomen. Lynn con el mismo entusiasmo, sujetó su muñeca, e hizo un movimiento para torcerla; sin dolor, y pasarla detrás de ella. Cookie solo fingía ser el público enloquecido de aquella "Pelea callejera". Normalmente nunca jugaban así en público, pero eran altas horas de la noche, y nadie estaba en la calle. En esa calle específicamente.

Nadie más que ellos cuatro, a unos veinte metros a la redonda.

El doctor observaba fascinado aquella destreza con la que Lynn atacaba de forma falsa. Conocía a la perfección las disciplinas en combate de la chica Loud. Y dominaba tan bien cada una de ellas, que sabía que, si quisiese pelear en serio, solo con un arma de fuego alguien sería capaz de ganarle. Ni el doctor Scalizander en sus mejores condiciones sería rival para Lynn Loud. Aun si, el conociese los puntos más vulnerables del mismo.

Por alguna razón, el doctor veía con atención y nostalgia a la joven Lynn. Aquella felicidad, aquella euforia… No recordaba la última vez que la vio así. Tan radiante, tan animada… Tan apetitosa.

No en el sentido culinario de la palabra. El doctor conocía sus limitantes, y comerse un paciente estaba prohibido, al menos para su código de ética y moral. Pero el cambio corporal de la castaña le favoreció. Y que una de sus disciplinas favoritas la haya tonificado así, generaba un agrado hacia el ya moribundo apetito sexual del doctor. El sólo podía deleitarse con su figura. Sus glúteos no gruesos, algo delgados, pero con musculatura notoria. Su abdomen plano, pero con marcas de tonificación abdominal. Sus brazos siempre le fascinaron. Eran fuertes aun para su tan corta edad. Delgados, sí, pero ahora ganaron algo de musculatura. Su cuello también era deleitable. Su amiga no estaba mal en lo más mínimo, pero era casi ocho centímetros más pequeña que Lynn. Quizá llegaba a medias al metro sesenta y cuatro, o sesenta y dos. La tercera… Tenía su encanto, pero no le daba placer o deleite al espectador anónimo.

El susodicho, ha tenido su apetito sexual apagado por mucho tiempo. Ya que sólo ha encontrado placer en la degustación culinaria. Su paladar insaciable era algo… Mortal…

Notaba cómo Lynn terminó en el suelo de forma falsa, y riendo con sus amigas que, veían ya como la luna se posaba encima de ellas. – Lynn, ya es tarde, debemos ir al Hotel o el entrenador nos dejará fuera de la práctica. – Cookie decía, ayudando a Sarah a limpiarse.

-Sí, ¡Claro! – Dijo Lynn Loud. Quien se levantó al instante, pero notó que su zapato se aflojó. – Denme un momento, ¿Si? Las alcanzo en dos minutos. – Sus amigas se alejaron, mientras Lynn acomodaba su zapato. Estaba indefensa, sin sus amigas. No había vida a veinte metros a la redonda.

Era una presa perfecta. El agua del paladar aumentaba conforme una sensación de entumecimiento placentero se acumulaba. Scalizander estaba bajo la luna, frente a Lynn.

A doce metros. La Loud sintió una extraña sensación… Alguien la observaba… O algo. Volteó, y lo que vio fue una figura alta, pero oscurecida. Y con dos círculos rojos brillando donde deberían estar sus ojos. Esto le asustó, tropezó, calló, cerró los ojos, y los abrió una vez más.

No había nadie ahora.

Lynn podía sentir su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Esa sensación, o mejor dicho, esa visión, la espantó. Pero quizá no fuese nada…

El doctor se escondía en uno de los edificios de la acera. Babeando levemente, y mirando a la joven Loud con una visión mundana… Sin embargo, podía sentir a esos doce kilómetros el olor de Lynn Loud. Fragancia a almendras, jabón de lavanda, champú de miel, con acondicionador de marca, y espuma de afeitar de fresa… Quizá para las piernas, las axilas, o hasta la zona púbica.

Los olores se mezclaron con el sudor provocado por la actividad física, y el miedo… Y ese entumecimiento placentero no era coincidencia.

-Diablos… ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Nunca antes sentí… Algo así… - El doctor Scalizander cuestionaba el comportamiento de su biología mientras veía cómo Lynn desaparecía en la negrura de la noche. – Hmm, en fin. Aun me queda la mitad del guardia. Tendré para cenar por lo que queda de mes.

* * *

 **Seis meses desde la última actualización. Quiero pedir disculpas de antemano. Tuve demasiados problemas a nivel personal, y problemas que se salen de mi control a nivel nacional. Si no quieres aburrirte con mis notas, sólo avisaré, que tengo ya 3 capítulos más escritos. Sólo falta desarrollarlos y editarlos un poco más. Los publicare en ésta semana si es que puedo.**

 **Ahora vamos con las quejas rutinarias de mis capítulos.**

 **Es obvio que lo de mi ex novia me afectó demasiado, tanto que recaí en la depresión de una forma muy fea (es feo sentir que nadie puede amarte…) Logré superarla más o menos por marzo-abril, pero luego me robaron el teléfono. Y ahí tenía (otra vez) TODA la data de mis fanfictions en progreso, y mis futuros proyectos. Como era un Orinoquia (como decimos coloquialmente en Caracas City bro, "er perolito der pueblo") tampoco podía transferir mi data a una nube. Perdí todos mis contactos, imágenes, y proyectos.**

 **Por mayo más o menos, casi secuestran mi edificio (no estoy mintiendo. Jamás estuve tan asustado en mi vida… Bueno, solo en la protesta de hac años donde me balearon la pierna), casi entran a mi edificio, y sentí que iba a morir.**

 **Un amigo cercano estuvo en coma, pero despertó a mediados de 20 de Julio, y tiene amnesia So… No me recuerda.**

 **Y cómo olvidar el desgraciado apagón nacional que ocurrió el 7 de Marzo, cuando intentaba apaciguar mis demonios lascivos con la ayuda de una hermosa señorita, que se ofreció a intercambiar material fotográfico íntimo, a cambio de ayudarle a culminar un proyecto artístico (para que no coman tanta labia de mi parte, estuve a punto de hacer ustedes ya saben que, a cambio de los Nudes de una chica cuando sucedió el apagón. Maldeciría a Maduro por millonésima vez, pero no me quedan ganas).**

 **Pero vayamos con las cositas buenas de mi vida, que también me distrayeron de escribir.**

 **Tuve que estudiar TODO el santo mes de Febrero para, en marzo, presentar las pruebas de 3 universidades. (UCAB, USB, UCV). Quedé admitido en la UCAB, así que… Bien por mí, pero significa que ahora estaré en la universidad.**

 **Tengo nuevo telefono (GRACIAS TÍA)**

 **Estuve certificándome en un curso de inglés donde llevaba casi 4 años inscrito, pero por la situación de mi país y por falta de dinero, tuve que certificarme antes de finalizarlo por completo (Wall Street English funciona así, que loco).**

 **Me gradué de la secundaria, fui a un retiro espiritual que, me ayudo a apaciguar el odio que albergaba en mí ser desde el 2012, y ahora tengo una nueva pareja.**

 **Para finalizar, he retomado la lectura, vi Avatar La leyenda de Aang 3 veces (van 4 y contando), y estoy descargando la Peli de John Wick 3. Se vendrán los siguientes proyectos.**

 **1 El abismo – 3 capítulos en ésta semana, si todo sale bien.**

 **2 La supervivencia del más apto – 1 capítulo la próxima semana, o esta.**

 **3 Sin muros – 1 Cap la próxima semana.**

 **4 Nuevo fanfic, y no será de The Loud House, sino de Avatar.**

 **5 Por el culo te la inc… Ok no, trataré de hacer una leve sección de historias cortas de The Loud House, pero ustedes escogen la temática. Así mantengo vivo este perfil.**


End file.
